


Other Men's Wives

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Series: Sintari's Naruto Drabbles and Very Short Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuugacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Neji muses on the scent of lavender and other men's wives.





	Other Men's Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LiveJournal in 2005. This fic inspired the much longer Neji/Hinata fic _[Rosemary for Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388919)_.

The hem of her throw-away summer yukata was gathered and tied in a hasty knot around her thighs, meaning that her bare knees were pressed into the dirt. He watched as she straightened up and tossed a weed into the growing pile behind her, and then took a moment to massage her lower back. The motion made the fabric bunch and the hem crept up to expose a couple more inches of thigh. Inhaling sharply, he tore his gaze away, but soon found his eyes drawn back to her. Most of her short hair was gathered into a clip on top of her head, but a few tendrils stuck to the back of her neck. His fingers ached to brush them aside.

Caught up by the sight of her in her natural habitat, he had dallied too long with his news and a servant found her before he could close the distance between them. He saw her grace the man with a brilliant smile before standing up and brushing the dirt from her knees. She caught sight of him as she bent to smooth the yukata around her legs.

“Naruto’s home!” she had beamed. 

He breathed her in as she passed. Lavender – the scent of summer gardens and other men’s wives.


End file.
